My Bodyguard is
by YoonMingi
Summary: Sungmin menyadari perubahan sikap Kyuhyun yang menjadi semakin jauh dari hari kehari. Namun Sungmin tak tahu apa alasan Kyuhyun menjauhinya. Hingga ia tahu Kyuhyun sudah tak mau bersamanya lagi. / KyuMin / Yaoi / NC-21 / TwoShoot / Older!Kyu
1. Chapter 1

_**My Bodyguard is.. **_**© 2011 by YoonMingi**

**.**

**Categori**_** :**_

_**Yaoi, NC-21, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, TwoShoot, Older!Kyu**_

_**Rate : untuk chapter ini T+**_

_**.**_

**Cast :**

_**- Lee Sungmin**_

_**- Cho Kyuhyun**_

_**- Lee Donghae**_

_**- Choi Siwon**_

_**- Lee HyukJae**_

**.**

**Summary :**

_**Sungmin menyadari perubahan sikap Kyuhyun yang menjadi semakin jauh dari hari kehari. Namun Sungmin tak tahu apa alasan Kyuhyun menjauhinya. Hingga ia tahu Kyuhyun sudah tak mau bersamanya lagi. / KyuMin / Yaoi / NC-21 / TwoShoot / Older!Kyu**_

**.**

**DON'T COPAST! INI ASLI MILIK SAYA!**

**.**

**DON'T BE SILENT READER**

**.**

**ENJOY ^^**

**.**

**=oO 'My Bodyguard is…' Oo=**

**.**

"Yak! Cho Kyuhyun itu milikku!" seorang namja berumur 16 berkata setengah berteriak di tengah tengah kelas yang riuh. Matanya melotot seakan ingin keluar sambil menunjuk-nunjuk marah namja lain yang berada di samping tempat duduknya.

"Tidak dia milikku!" namja itu ikut ikutan berteriak. Mereka berdua sama sama beradu mulut dan berteriak memperebutkan namja bernama Cho Kyuhyun.

"Kau bilang suka dengan Donghae! Jangan rebut Kyuhyun dariku!"

"Aku cinta Donghae! Tapi aku juga menyukai Kyuhyun! Ottokhe?"

"Kau harus mengalah! Aku lebih muda daripada dirimu!"

"Jangan mentang mentang kau lebih muda 2 tahun dijadikan alasan untuk merebut Kyuhyun-ku!"

Mata namja manis itu terbelalak saat mendengar temannya menyebut nama Kyuhyun dengan embel embel 'ku' dasar pria serakah, pikirnya. "Aku tidak merebut! Kenyataannya memang Kyuhyun itu milikku Hyukjae-ah!"

"Jangan bermimpi terlalu tinggi, jelas jelas Kyuhyun itu milikku!" balasnya tak mau mengalah, ia bahkan memeletkan lidahnya ke arah namja manis tadi.

"Lagipula kau itukan bilang sendiri kalau menginginkan Donghae, mengapa jadi Kyuhyun? Kau ini serakah sekali!"

Orang yang dipanggil Hyukjae tadi mengerutkan kening, dia tampak memikirkan ucapan namja manis itu. Sesekali diliriknya lagi namja manis itu, namun malah balas dengan tatapan menohok.

"Ngg.. iya juga ya? Aku kan sudah punya Donghae. Yasudahlah ambil saja Kyuhyun. Aku masih punya banyak stock dirumah.. hahaha" Hyukjae, atau yang biasa dipanggil Eunhyuk tertawa renyah.

"Astaga, kau kira mereka itu mainan? Ah sudahlah... aku lebih baik mencari tahu berita baru tentang info terbaru mereka." Namja manis itu tersenyum riang. Diambilnya sebuah ponsel touchscreen dari dalam tasnya. Mengetik beberapa kata kunci untuk disearch di google. Namun pencariannya terhenti sesaat, namja manis itu mengangkat kepalanya yang tertunduk, dia mengerutkan bibir. Dia teringat sebuah hal penting. Tapi apa itu?

"LEE HYUKJAEE!" teriaknya tiba tiba.

"APA?" Eunhyuk refleks ikutan berteriak karena mendengar namanya diteriakkan.

"Kau tahu tidak? Aku kemaren baru mendapatkan bocoran tentang jadwal live mereka di stasiun televisi apa saja beserta waktunya loh. Aku juga mendapat bocoran tentang Show mereka selanjutnya!" pamernya dengan senyum bangga.

"What?" perkataan namja manis itu sukses membuat Eunhyuk membelalakkan matanya.

"Iya! Aku hebat kan?"

"Yak! Lee Sungmin! Beritahu aku beberapa tentang bocoran itu.." pinta Eunhyuk memelas.

"Hmm.. beritahu tidak ya?" dia memutar matanya keatas, memasang tampang berpikir. Ekspresinya membuat Enhyuk kesal. Sebuah dorongan keras berhasil diterima oleh Sungmin di kepalanya. "Aw.. sakit!" dia mengeluh.

"Cepat beritahu.."

"Tapi kau jangan beritahu siapa siapa, aku mendapat bocoran ini dengan susah payah. Aku juga sedikit diancam oleh sang pemberi informasi. Jika rahasia ini sampai tersebar, aku yang kena masalahnya." Sungmin memelankan suaranya, terkesan berbisik daripada berbicara. Matanya melirik kesana kemari memastikan tidak ada yang mendengar percakapannya dengan Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk membentuk lingkaran dengan jari telunjuk juga jempolnya. "Oke" ujarnya tanpa bersuara.

Merekapun berbisik bisik ria tanpa mempedulikan sosok berbaju serba hitam memperhatikan mereka dari pintu, luar kelas. Dengan jaket hitam, topi juga masker menutup wajahnya serta kacamata bertengger di hidung membuat dia makin sulit dikenali. Siapapun tidak ada yang tahu siapa sebernarnya yang berada dibalik masker tersebut. Mereka pun malas untuk mencari tahu. Murid murid lain tidak mempermasalahkan keberadaan sosok itu karena memang sosok itu sudah biasa mampir di sekolah mereka.

Yang jelas, dia berada disana untuk mengawasi dan menjaga Sungmin.

**.**

**=oO 'My Bodyguard is…' Oo=**

**.**

Suara bel terdengar nyaring memenuhi seluruh antero sekolahan. Semua murid berhambur keluar kelas untuk sekedar ke kantin ataupun perpustakaan. Eunhyuk serta Sungmin hanya memutuskan untuk di kelas. Mereka malas untuk ke kantin.

Pasti saat ini kantin sesak dan panas karena dipenuhi manusia manusia kelaparan. Mereka tidak berminat untuk kesana. Mereka lebih memilih membawa bekal dari rumah dan memakannya di dalam kelas. Ditambah lagi kondisi Sungmin yang memang tidak memungkinkan untuk pergi jauh jauh dari kelas membuat Eunhyuk tentu saja harus mengerti keadaan sahabatnya.

Sungmin setiap hari harus mengenakan tongkat. Kaki kirinya bisa dibilang 'setengah lumpuh', karena itulah dia harus memakai tongkat. Awalnya justru lebih parah. Kaki kirinya pernah di diagnosis akan menderita lumpuh permanen, dan tidak akan pernah bisa digerakkan lagi. Untung saja sebuah keajaiban terjadi. Akibat tekad yang sangat kuat ingin berjalan normal, Sungmin bisa lagi menggerakkan kakinya. Meskipun hanya sedikit, tapi itu sebuah kemajuan bukan? Sungmin sekarang lebih giat lagi untuk terapi. Dia ingin berjalan normal seperti dulu.

Dia yang paling beda diantara teman sekelasnya. Bukan beda karena kaki kirinya yang dibilang cacat. Tapi karena umurnya. Diantara teman satu kelasnya dialah yang paling muda. Tidak tanggung tanggung, dia beda 2 tahun lebih muda dibanding teman temannya. Dia beda dua tahun lebih muda karena pernah dua kali ikut akselerasi, ketika SMP dan SMA. Sungmin dipilih melalui seleksi sebagai murid yang paling mampu untuk mengikutinya diantara puluhan siswa. Kurang dari 20 orang yang terpilih agar bisa ikut kelas akselerasi.

Sungmin pernah mengalami kecelakaan hebat saat bersama suaminya.

Suami?

Seorang anak kelas 3 sekolah menengah atas, yang bahkan masih berumur 16 tahun sudah memiliki suami?

Bahkan jenis kelamin Sungmin sendiri pun adalah pria. Bagaimana dia bisa memiliki suami?

Gay?

Bisa dibilang begitu. Dia bahkan sudah memiliki seorang suami saat umurnya masih 7 tahun. Tentu saja pernikahannya tidak diberitakan dan dirayakan. Bahkan tidak ada satupun teman yang mengetahui status Sungmin yang sudah menikah. Hanya cukup dia dan keluarganya yang tahu.

Selisih umur antara Sungmin, dan suaminya 11 tahun. Mereka menikah karena satu alasan. Bukan semata mata ingin bersenang senang. Mereka tahu pernikahan bukan hal main main.

Sungmin kecil adalah orang yang sakit sakitan. Dia tidak bisa bermain layaknya anak seusiannya. Disaat yang lain sekolah, dia tidak sekolah. Dia hanya diam dirumah bersama guru yang dibayar untuk mengajarkan Sungmin. Penyakitnya yang menyebabkan Sungmin tidak bisa menjalankan kehidupan sehari hari seperti orang normal. Selama Sungmin dirumah, ada seorang anak lelaki burumur 18 tahun yang selalu menemani Sungmin bermain.

Hingga suatu hari penyakit Sungmin bertambah parah. Setiap malam dia selalu mengeluh kesakitan. Dokter yang menanganinya bilang bahwa kemungkinan Sungmin tidak akan bisa hidup bertahan lama. Mendengar itu semuanya bersedih, mereka tidak ingin kehilagan Sungmin, mereka terlalu mencintai Sungmin kecil yang terpaksa menderita hanya karena sebuah penyakit. Akhirnya orang tua Sungmin berinisiatif untuk menanyakan keinginan Sungmin yang ingin sekali diwujudkan. Orangtuanya ingin Sungmin bisa pergi dalam keadaan cita cita atau keinginannya terpenuhi.

Diluar dugaan ternyata Sungmin memilih untuk menikah dengan laki laki itu. Laki laki yang sekarang menjadi suaminya. Laki laki yang lebih tua 11 tahun darinya itu pun menyetujui hal itu. Laki laki itu berpikir bahwa mungkin inilah hal tertakhir yang bisa dia perbuat untuk Sungmin.

Tapi setelah menikah, Sungmin mengalami perubahan pesat dalam kesehatannya. Dia malah bisa bertahan hidup lebih lama dari pada yang semua orang bayangkan. Dokter yang menanganinya bilang Sungmin mempunya semangat hidup yang tinggi, dia juga tidak pernah berpikiran berat tentang penyakitnya. Hingga akhirnya dokter mengatakan kabar gembira, bahwa Sungmin sembuh total dari penyakit menyeramkan itu.

Sudah sekian lama tidak menderita sakit yang parah, Sungmin mengalaminya kembali. Namun bukan lewat penyakit yang mematikan. Tapi lewat kecelakaan yang menimpa dirinya juga suaminya 6 bulan yang lalu. Kecelakaan itulah yang menyebabkan Sungmin hampir mengalami lumpuh permanen di kaki bagian kiri.

Suaminya sangat bersalah ketika melihat keadaan Sungmin. Dia telah membuat Sungmin dalam bahaya, bahkan hampir menyebabkan Sungmin kehilangan nyawanya. Suaminya itu tidak ingin terjadi apa apa dengan diri Sungmin. Dia tidak ingin Sungmin mengalami hal yang sama seperti ketika Sungmin masih kecil.

Suaminya bahkan rela menyempatkan diri mengawasi Sungmin di kelas setiap pagi mulai dari jam masuk sampai jam 10 siang.

Mengapa tidak sampai pulang sekolah ketika menjaga Sungmin? Karena Sungmin mengerti keadaan suaminya, Sungmin tahu suaminya sangat sibuk bekerja diluar sana. Sungmin hanya minta dijaga sampai jam sepuluh saja. Setelah lewat jam sepuluh, Eunhyuk lah yang menjaganya.

Eunhyuk hanya tahu kalau orang yang selama ini mengikuti Sungmin kemana mana itu 'Bodyguard'-nya. Tapi meskipun begitu, Eunhyuk tidak tahu siapa yang berada di balik masker hitam itu. Yang dia tahu orang itu hanyalah bodyguard, hanya bodyguard dan tidak lebih dari itu.

**.**

**=oO 'My Bodyguard is…' Oo=**

**.**

Jam menunjukkan pukul setengah empat. Semua orang keluar dari kelas, hanya tinggal Sungmin dan Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk tentu saja sebelum pulang harus memastikan bahwa Sungmin selamat sampai ke gerbang sekolah. Eunhyuk sangat sayang sekali terhadap Sungmin, apalagi Sungmin itu lebih muda dua tahun darinya. Sudah sepantasnya Eunhyuk menganggap Sungmin sebagai adik.

Sungmin menghimpit tongkat itu diantara tubuh serta tangan kirinya. Mencoba menyangga tubuhnya agar bisa berjalan hanya dengan kaki kanan. Dengan di temani Eunhyuk, Sungmin berjalan melewati koridor yang sudah tampak sepi. Hanya segelintir murid dan Office boy berlalu lalang disana. Ini memudahkan Sungmin agar bisa berjalan tanpa terganggu murid yang suka sengaja menyenggol tubuhnya.

"Sungmin-ah, bodyguard-mu hari ini menjemput kan?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Ng.. ne, waeyo? Kau mau ikut pulang bersama denganku?" tawar Sungmin.

"Ani, aku hanya takut kau seperti kemarin saat bodyguard-mu tidak menjemput, jadi kau pulang sendiri. Kalau kau pulang sendiri, aku harus memastikanmu untuk sampai dirumah dengan selamat." Eunhyuk menyelesaikan kata katanya sambil terus menatap lurus kedepan.

"Hyung.."

Eunhyuk menyerngit heran mendengar Sungmin memanggilnya dengan sebutan hyung. Jarang jarang Sungmin bisa sopan padanya.

"Apa?" dia menengok menatap Sungmin yang sedang memasang tampang terharu.

Chu~

Sungmin mencium pipi Eunhyuk sekilas. Eunhyuk terkejut tanpa kata menerima ciuman singkat dipipinya.

"Gomawo.. kau adalah satu satunya teman yang paling peduli denganku." Ungkapnya jujur, dia terharu saat melihat semua yang diberikan Eunhyuk untuknya. Mata Sungmin terlihat basah.

"Yak! Dasar anak kecil! Jangan menangis, cepat jalan! Sekolah sebentar lagi ditutup, mau aku tinggal hah?!" Eunhyuk marah marah. Dia kaget menerima ciuman tiba tiba itu. Namun di hatinya dia sangat senang menerima hadiah kecil dari sahabat, sekaligus adiknya itu.

Sungmin hanya tersenyum sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dihapusnya air mata itu dan segera mempercepat jalannya menuju gerbang sekolah.

**.**

**=oO 'My Bodyguard is…' Oo=**

**.**

Sebuah mobil sedan berwarna putih telah terparkir disana. Menunggu Sungmin untuk segera mengantarkannya kerumah. Didalamnya terdapat seorang namja mengenakan pakaian yang masih sama dengan pakaian tadi pagi. Hanya saja dia tidak memakai kaca mata. Berulang kali ia lirik jam tangannya.

"Kemana dia?" namja itu terlihat agak panik saat melihat jam tangan itu. Sudah lebih dari 15 menit dia menunggu. Belum ada tanda tanda keberadaan Sungmin.

"Ah itu dia.." sebuah helaan nafas lega terdengar saat namja itu melihat Sungmin keluar dari gerbang bersama seorang namja lain. Namja yang tentunya dikenal oleh sosok itu.

Segera sosok itu lalu keluar lalu mengucapkan terima kasih pada Eunhyuk seperti biasannya. Kemudian dia memapah tubuh Sungmin dan membantunya berjalan, sekaligus membantu Sungmin yang kesulitan memasuki mobil. Dipasangkannya sebuah sabuk pengaman.

Sosok itu menghidupkan mesin mobilnya, dan melaju dengan kecepatan sedang.

"Hyung, kau tadi menunggu lama?" tanya Sungmin memecah keheningan.

"Belum." Jawabnya singkat, dia bohong agar Sungmin tidak terlalu merasa bersalah.

"Kau bohong, meskipun kau pintar akting, tapi kau tidak bisa mengelabuiku!" Sungmin menggerak gerakkan jari telunjuknya. Namja itu terkekeh geli saat tahu aktingnya bisa diketahui.

"Hyung!" panggil Sungmin lagi.

"Apa?" sosok itu melirik Sungmin sekilas.

"Mengapa tidak kau buka topi serta masker itu? Itu terlihat mengganjal kau tahu?" Sungmin bergerak untuk melepaskan topi yang menutupi kepala namjanya. Suaminya. Suaminya hanya diam saat melihat tangan istrinya mengambil topi itu dengan mudah. Meletakkannya di jok belakang mobil.

Tapi tangan suaminya itu malah menepis tangan Sungmin saat akan melepas masker hitamnya. Hanya menepis tangan Sungmin sopan, menghalaunya agar tidak menyentuh masker hitam itu. Menghalangi Sungmin agar tidak melepas benda tersebut.

"Topi saja bagaimana? Aku tidak ingin ada paparazi yang tidak sengaja melihatku." Ucapnya. Sungmin mengangguk mengerti. Dia mengerti pekerjaan suaminya, dia tidak ingin membuat pekerjaan yang digeluti suaminya ini kacau hanya karena paparazi yang tidak sengaja mendapatkan sebuah foto.

Foto suaminya. Suaminya adalah seorang artis terkenal. Bisa gawat bukan? Kalau foto suaminya tersebar ketika sedang bersama seorang pria, yang anak sekolah pula, di dalam sebuah mobil?

Sungmin menyunggingkan senyum bangga saat menatap sosok suaminya berbalu jaket hitam itu. Seorang artis yang paling terkenal di seluruh korea, bahkan mendunia. Sedang duduk disampingnya, menyetir mobil dan mengantarkannya pulang. Sungmin bangga bisa memilikinya. Sangat bangga. Dia tidak menyangka jika laki laki biasa berumur 18 tahun yang dulu menikahinya itu sekarang menjadi seorang yang sangat terkenal.

"Min, hari jumat nanti kita ke dokter untuk terapi, kau mau?" suara bass namja tersebut membuat Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya kaget. Dia terlalu terpana melihat sosok itu.

"Ah.. iya, tapi hyung tidak sibuk?"

"Tidak, bukankah aku sudah bilang padamu? Hari jumat jadwalku sedikit." Jawaban sekenanya.

"Ng.. baiklah kalau begitu." Sungmin mengangguk, dia lalu tersenyum menginat kejadian tadi disekolah. Dia membocorkan rahasia jadwal show, juga acara acara lain yang akan dibintangi suaminya. Dia juga membocorkan rahasia tentang kejutan kejutan tentang album barunya. Tentu saja semua bocoran itu dia dapat langsung dari suaminya, tanpa satu orang pun yang tahu. Suaminya juga tampak tidak keberatan asal jangan sampai beredar luas kemana mana.

Sungmin tersadar dari lamunanya saat mobil yang ditumpangi masuk ke sebuah garasi mobil. Garasi mobil rumahnya. Bukan rumahnya bersama suaminya. Tapi rumah orang tuanya. Ibu dari Sungmin belum mengizinkan Sungmin tinggal sendiri. Apalagi dengan kondisi Sungmin yang seperti ini.

"Sudah sampai.." suara namja itu riang, dibantunya Sungmin untuk melepaskan sabuk pengamannya.

**.**

**=oO 'My Bodyguard is…' Oo=**

**.**

Sungmin menatap kaca jendela kamarnya dengan tatapan sendu. Pemandangan sebuah mobil keluar dari garasi rumahnya membuat senyumannya tadi menjadi sirna.

Baru saja Sungmin bisa melihat suaminya lagi. Senyum Sungmin selalu menghiasi wajahnya saat melihat namja itu tengah berada disampingnya. Namun sekarang senyum itu sudah sirna. Suaminya kembali pergi karena tuntutan pekerjaan. Sungmin tahu suaminya adalah sosok profesisional yang tidak ingin meninggalkan pekerjaannya begitu saja.

Suaminya benar benar sosok yang sempurna dimata Sungmin.

"Kyuhyun hyung.. cepatlah pulang." Ujar Sungmin lirih.

Sungmin melompat lompat kecil kearah kasur ukuran king size di tengah tengah kamarnya. Di kamarnya dia malas untuk mengenakan tongkat. Merepotkan, pikirnya. Direbahkan tubuhnya diatas kasur. Menatap langit langit atap kamarnya.

Sebuah kamar yang tidak terlalu besar, namun tidak kecil. Barang barang yang berada disana tertata rapi dan terkesan manis. Didominasi warna putih bersih. Beberapa diantaranya ada barang yang berwarna pink. Barang barang Sungmin.

Sungmin terkekeh geli saat melihat sebuah psp juga play station beserta kaset game itu bertebaran di hampir sekeliling meja khusus milik Kyuhyun. Meja yang dilengkapi komputer juga sebuah tv besar yang bisa dipakai untuk bermain sepuasnya ketika Kyuhyun pulang. Sungmin bahkan ingat saat Kyuhyun memainkan game itu sampai larut malam ditemani teriakkan teriakan Kyuhyun saat dia kalah dalam permainannya.

"Hyung! Kau selalu bisa membuatku tidak pernah berhenti mengingatmu.." bisik Sungmin.

Namun lagi lagi senyumnya kandas. Dia ingat saat Kyuhyun berbicara dengannya sebelum dia pergi. Kyuhyun bilang bahwa hari ini tidak akan pulang kerumah karena memiliki banyak pekerjaan.

Semenjak seselai shownya, Kyuhyun makin sering disibukkan dengan semua pekerjaannya. Memang setelah show, Kyuhyun diberi jeda sebentar untuk istirahat. Tapi Kyuhyun bagaikan tidak pernah berhenti bekerja, shooting, drama musikal, iklan, semua berdatangan terus menerus. Tidak ada waku istirahat bagi kyuhyun.

Sungmin bahkan hanya bertemu dengan Kyuhyun ketika akan berangkat sekolah sampai jam 10. Kemudian saat pulang sekolah dia bertemu lagi, itupun hanya sebatas mengantarkan Sungmin pulang saja. Tidak ada yang spesial.

Perlakuan Kyuhyun untuknya tidak lebih dari itu. Hanya sebatas Bodyguard, bodyguard yang merasa bersalah karena telah melukai orang yang dilindunginya. Jadi semua yang dilakukan Kyuhyun terkesan seperti orang yang berhutang, berhutang dan harus membayar. Dengan cara menjadi bodyguard Sungmin, hutang itu dapat terbayarkan. Begitulah isi pikiran Sungmin mengenai apa yang selama ini Kyuhyun lakukan.

Dia jarang melihat Kyuhyun tersenyum bahagia didepannya, bahkan tidak pernah. Padahal di tv, didepan yeoja lain Kyuhyun bisa melakukannya dengan baik. Dan itu membuat yeoja yeoja genit itu bertingkah sok imut di depan Kyuhyun. Menjijikkan!

Kyuhyun tidak pernah bersikap romantis didepannya. Tapi saat di depan kamera, Kyuhyun bisa bertingkah romantis seromantis-romantisnya manusia dimuka bumi ini. Sungmin tahu Kyuhyun itu hanya berakting. Tapi tidak tahukan Kyuhyun bahwa aktingnya itu selalu berhasil meremukkan hati Sungmin?

Mereka bahkan tidak pernah berhubungan tubuh layaknya sepasang suami istri. Hal yang paling jauh pernah mereka lakukan hanya berciuman bibir. Itupun singkat. Tidak sampai 10 detik. Sungmin iseng pernah bertanya mengapa Kyuhyun tidak mau menyentuh tubuhnya lebih. Dan Kyuhyun menjawab bahwa dia tidak mau kelepasan, dan membuat Sungmin hamil saat masih sekolah. Sebuah jawaban yang terlihat lucu, pengertian, bijaksana, dan romantis. Benarkah itu alasan sesungguhnya?

Selama ini Kyuhyun hanya berbicara hal penting penting saja. Tidak ada kata basa basi. Kadang jika mereka sedang berada dalam keheningan, Sungmin-lah yang memulai pembicaraan. Itupun hanya dijawab Kyuhyun dengan seadanya, benar benar seadanya.

Dulu Kyuhyun tidak seperti itu..

Tapi semenjak Sungmin kecelakaan. Kyuhyun berubah, dia lebih terlihat menjaga jarak hubungannya dengan Sungmin.

Apa sebenarnya Kyuhyun itu tidak mencintainya?

Apa karena Sungmin cacat sehingga Kyuhyun malu memiliki istri seperti dirinya?

Apa sebenarnya Kyuhyun menikahinya hanya karena Sungmin kecil yang waktu itu sedang sekarat? Jadi.. Kyuhyun hanya ingin memberi hadiah terakhir?

_'Lalu saat Kyuhyun tahu aku bisa sembuh dari penyakit itu, apa pendapatnya? Apa dia menyesal menikahiku?' _pikir Sungmin.

Setetes air mata terjatuh, membasahi pipi mulus Sungmin.

"Hyung, sebenarnya kau mencintai aku atau tidak?" suara Sungmin serak menahan tangis. Dia mulai terisak. Dibungkam mulutnya oleh telapak tangannya. Tangannya yang lain kemudian mengambil bantal di belakangnya. Dibenamkan kepalanya dibantal itu dalam dalam. Menyembunyikan wajahnya yang berlinang air mata.

Isakkan Sungmin yang makin keras teredam oleh bantal. Dia mulai melayangkan semua kata kata serta amarahnya lewat isakkan itu. Tentu saja tidak ada yang mendengar, karena suaranya teredam bantal. Hampir setiap hari Sungmin menangis teringat Kyuhyun. Namun kali ini berbeda, dia ingat Kyuhyun bukan karena merindukannya. Hatinya merasa lebih sakit dari pada yang kemarin kemarin.

Sungmin tidak ingin terlihat lemah, dia ingin kuat. Setidaknya jika memang fisik Sungmin lemah, tapi dia harus terlihat kuat.

"Hyung.. tolong jangan buat aku bertanya tanya seperti ini terus. Jangan membuatku membencimu."

**.**

**=oO 'My Bodyguard is…' Oo=**

**.**

Kyuhyun menatap layar ponselnya. Di sana terdapat foto Sungmin yang waktu itu masih berumur 14 tahun tengah mengemut lollipop, disampingnya terdapat namja berumur 25 tahun yang sedang merangkul mesra bahu serta mencium pipi namja manis itu. Kyuhyun tersenyum.

Dulu hubungannya dengan Sungmin sangat dekat. Sama dekatnya dengan jarak Kyuhyun dengan Sungmin di foto itu. Dulu Kyuhyun sering mencuri cium pipi Sungmin, bahkan bibir. Dulu Kyuhyun sering menyempatkan sedikit waktunya untuk menemui Sungmin, walaupun hanya sekedar membantu Sungmin mengerjakan tugas sekolahnya.

Dulu Kyuhyun sangat ingin berada di dekat Sungmin.

Dulu Kyuhyun senang saat bersama Sungmin.

Dulu Kyuhyun mencintai Sungmin..

Tapi semenjak 6 bulan lalu, tepatnya sejak kecelakaan itu, Kyuhyun berubah. Dia menjaga jaraknya agar tidak terlalu dekat dengan Sungmin. Kyuhyun bahkan dengan sengaja mencoba mencari cari alasan untuk menjauhi Sungmin. Dan dia mengatas namakan pekerjaannya hanya agar bisa jauh dari istrinya tersebut.

Kyuhyun bukannya berbohong. Memang benar Kyuhyun sekarang banyak sekali pekerjaan. Pekerjaannya cukup untuk dijadikan alasan agar bisa menjaga jarak dengan Sungmin. Dia ingin jauh dari Sungmin.

Dia tidak ingin terlalu dekat dengan Sungmin.

Kyuhyun melakukannya bukan karena benci, bukan karena tidak cinta, bukan karena Sungmin yang kini lumpuh dan bisa dibilang cacat. Dia memiliki alasan tersendiri untuk menjauhi Sungmin.

"Mianhae Sungmin-ah.." suara Kyuhyun parau terdengar. Kyuhyun melempar ponselnya ke atas kasur. Direbahkan tubuhnya yang kaku sejenak di atas sana.

Donghae yang berada di kasur sebelah memperhatikan gelagat sahabatnya ini dengan alis berkerut. Semenjak Kyuhyun ke dorm usai mengantar Sungmin terapi. Donghae hanya melihat wajah masam Kyuhyun, tidak ada senyum tidak ada tawa. Terlebih saat Donghae tak sengaja mendapati Kyuhyun tengah menatap foto Sungmin dilayar ponselnya dengan tatapan sendu

"Kyu, ada apa? Sedang ada masalah?" tanya Donghae.

"Tidak ada." Kyuhyun menjawab singkat. Mendengar jawaban ini membuat Donghae menarik salah satu ujung bibirnya.

"Tidak ada masalah bagaimana? Aku tahu kau bisa berakting, tapi didepanku kau tidak akan bisa berakting. Sudahlah, ceritakan saja, kau selalu memendam masalahmu sendiri. Kenapa tidak membaginya keorang lain, itu bisa membuatmu lebih baik kan? Memangnya kau anggap semua yang berada disekelilingmu itu apa? Batu?" Donghae melontarkan kalimat kekesalannya.

Kini gantian Kyuhyun yang mengerutkan kening. Dia tampaknya bingung dengan Donghae . Mengapa jadi Donghae yang kesal dan berbicara panjang lebar?

"Cerita saja, pasti tentang Sungmin." Tebak Donghae.

Kyuhyun yang mendengar nama Sungmin, istrinya disebut langsung memejamkan matanya. Kepalanya pusing, berat dan sakit. Dia lelah, dia butuh istirahat, dia ingin pikirannya tenang, dia ingin melepaskan semua bebannya.

"Kalau kau ingin melepaskan beban itu, sebaiknya kau menceritakan masalahmu. Biasanya itu membuat orang merasa lebih baik." Suara Donghae mengusik Kyuhyun yang tengah memejamkan matanya itu. Kyuhyun segera membuka matanya dan duduk di atas kasur.

"Aish.. kau menggangguku, aku ingin tidur.."

"Tidur dalam keadaan kau sedang mengalami masalah? Kau yakin bisa tidur dengan nyenyak?"

Perkataan itu membuat Kyuhyun melirik Donghae dari ujung matanya. Kyuhyun menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya. Sepertinya Kyuhyun harus mengambil jalan lain. Donghae benar, dia tidak bisa menyembunyikan masalahnya sendiri. Dia butuh seseorang untuk bercerita. Kyuhyun segera terduduk di kasurnya.

"Baiklah, aku akan menceritakkannya.. tapi tolong jangan beritahu siapapun. Mengerti?"

Donghae mengangguk, dia lantas berdiri dan menuju kasur Kyuhyun juga mendudukan dirinya di atas kasur Kyuhyun "Ceritakan." Suara Donghae terkesan santai. Dia sengaja terlihat santai agar tidak menekan Kyuhyun, agar Kyuhyun tidak gugup.

"Entahlah, aku tidak tahu harus memulai dari mana. Tapi yang jelas.. ng.."

"Santai saja, dan ceritakan." Nada bicara Donghae yang terkesan santai malah menyiksa Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun merasa Donghae memang sengaja terkesan santai agar Kyuhyun bisa rileks. Dia tahu tujuan Donghae baik. Tapi Kyuhyun tidak suka Donghae yang berakting seperti itu.

Kyuhyun menimang-nimang semuannya. Dia bingung ingin menceritakannya pada Donghae atau tidak. Seharusnya masalah ini tidak boleh diceritakan kepada orang lain. Apalagi masalah ini menyangkut hubungannya dengan Sungmin. Namun Kyuhyun juga menimang nimang nasehat Donghae. Donghae memang ada benarnya, masalah itu tidak boleh dipendam sendirian.

Kyuhyun menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya kembali. Menahan gejolak perasaan aneh dan juga membebani di dadanya.

"Sepertinya aku tidak bisa melanjutkan pernikahanku dengan Sungmin… Kurasa, dia bukan orang yang pantas dan tepat untukku."

**.**

**=oO 'My Bodyguard is…' Oo=**

**.**

Sungmin menatap puas semua hasil kreasinya. Beberapa kotak bekal terbungkus rapi dan indah di tangannya. Dia sengaja menyiapkan lauk pauk untuk diberikan kepada suaminya. Kyuhyun. Sungmin juga menyiapkannya untuk member yang lain. Sehingga ketika sampai di dorm Sungmin bisa makan bersama dengan yang lain.

Meskipun Sungmin harus berjalan memakai tongkat, langkahnya tetap ringan dan riang seperti biasannya. Apalagi sebentar lagi dia sampai di dorm suaminya. Sungmin memang sengaja memilih pergi menaiki bus sendiri, dia ingin sekali kali pergi tanpa didampingi supir ataupun orang suruhan ibunya.

Hingga akhirnya Sungmin sampai setelah beberapa menit berjalan dari halte menuju apartment itu. Dihadapannya, kini sebuah pintu seakan menunggu Sungmin untuk segera masuk. Ditekannya tombol di samping pintu. Sebuah suara aneh dan ganjil terdengar samar samar dari balik sana.

_'Siapa?'_

Sungmin tersenyum saat mendengar suara seseorang menyapa dari balik pintu sana. Dia sangat kenal dengan suara ini. Suara Siwon.

"Ini aku, Sungmin. Boleh aku masuk?" tanya Sungmin sopan.

Terjadi jeda waktu sebentar hingga pintu terbuka lebar. Terlihat jelas sosok Siwon berdiri tengah tersenyum riang.

"Wah.. Sungmin, tumben sekali kau datang. Kau ingin bertemu dengan Kyuhyun? Sejak kapan kau datang? Kau datang diantar? Atau sendiri? Lalu itu apa itu yang kau bawa?" Siwon melayangkan pertanyaannya bertubi tubi membuat Sungmin hanya terbengong-bengong menerimanya.

"Hyung, apa aku harus menjawab semuannya sekarang? Aku boleh masuk dulu tidak?"

"Ah, iya, hehehe.. ayo masuk." Siwon terkekeh. Sungmin hanya tersenyum sambil geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan hyungnya itu.

Setelah Sungmin berada didalam, Siwon melongok keluar, di pandanginya koridor itu, takut ada orang lain yang melihat Sungmin masuk. Kosong. Siwon kembali tersenyum lagi dan segera menutup pintu.

"Hyung, jawaban pertanyaanmu yang tadi, itu memang aku kesini untuk menemui Kyuhyun hyung. Selain itu aku kesini untuk mengantarkan makanan. Aku pergi ke sini sendiri. Dan ini.." Sungmin menyodorkan kotak berbungkuskan kain ke Siwon.

"Ini kotak bekali berisi makanan, aku yang membuatnya loh.." ucap Sungmin bangga.

"Jinjja? Hahaha.. dongsaengku sekarang sudah pandai memasak rupanya. Kebetulan kami memang belum sempat makan." Siwon mengambil bungkusan itu. Dia langsung berjalan menuju ruang makan dan meletakkannya di meja.

"Dimana yang lain?" tanya Sungmin.

"Maksudmu yang lain itu Kyuhyun? Dia di kamar, sedang bersama Donghae. Tapi aku tidak tahu mereka sedang apa." Jawab Siwon seadaanya. Siwon terlalu sibuk untuk menyiapkan semuannya.

Sungmin mengangguk. Sungmin lalu berjalan menuju sebuah pintu yang terletak di sudut ruang tamu, kamar Kyuhyun dan Donghae ada dibalik pintu itu. Sesekali ketika sedang berjalan dia pandangi beberapa interior, serta barang-barang yang bergeletakan terabaikan di lantai. Sungmin menghembuskan nafas prihatin melihat keadaan rumah ini bak kapal pecah.

Baru saja Sungmin akan mengetuk pintu kamar, Sungmin mendengar beberapa kali suara Donghae yang menyebutkan namanya. Ditahan tangannya sebentar untuk tidak mengetuk pintu. Diperjelas pendengarannya untuk mendengar lebih lanjut apa yang mereka bicarakan. Sungmin ingin tahu mengapa Donghae menyebutkan namannya, beberapa kali pula Donghae menyebutkan kata 'masalah' dalam kalimat kalimatnya.

Masalah apa?

"Entahlah hyung, aku tidak tahu harus memulai dari mana. Tapi yang jelas.. ng.." suara bass seseorang yang sangat familiar terdengar dari dalam sana. Sungmin tahu itu suara Kyuhyun. Sungmin tersenyum. Tapi telinga Sungmin menangkap suara itu terdengar sangat.. serius?

"Santai saja, dan ceritakan."

Sungmin makin memperjelas pendengarannya. Pembicaraan ini tampak sangat serius. Benarkah Kyuhyun sedang berada dalam masalah? Lalu masalah apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan? Apa itu tentang penampilan Kyuhyun saat comeback stage atau apa? Sungmin yang istrinya sendiri bahkan sama sekali tidak tahu.

"Sepertinya aku tidak bisa melanjutkan pernikahanku dengan Sungmin… Kurasa, dia bukan orang yang pantas dan tepat untukku."

**.**

**=oO 'My Bodyguard is…' Oo=**

**.**

**.**

**TBC/DELETE?**

**.**

**Mau dilanjut ga? Kalo ga ada yang mau baca ntar saya delete hehe.**

**Oke kembali dengan saya Sungmin si author abal abal yang hanya ingin sekedar menyebar karya karya nista tidak berseni dan tak patut berada di muka bumi ini(?) oke, sebenarnya ini ff remake dari karya saya yang lain. Judulnya juga sama 'My bodyguard is..' hanya saja waktu itu ff itu straight ._. Dan dengan keterampilan kedua tangan beserta jemari jemari inilah saya mencoba me-remake-nya menjadi ff bergenre yaoi dengan tokoh utama Kyumin ^o^)9 yeayyy. Hidup kyumin! HIDUP! *demo depan istana merdeka(?)***

**Dengan perubahan sebesar kurang lebih 40% saya mencoba mengubah tokoh tokoh disini juga sedikit menambahkan kata kata yang awalnya kurang baku menjadi agak baku ._. Maklum ini saya bikin 2 tahun lalu. Saya masih cimit cimit dan belum mengerti dunia menulis dan ditulis(?) ._.v**

**Tadinya juga saya tidak mau menambahkan part NC dan mengganti ff ini dengan rate M. tapi tangan saya rada gatel(?) xP kalo belum masukin part NC ke dalam ff *ditabok***

**Maaf jika banyak typo bertebaran. Maaf jika nanti ada kata kata yang salah, sekali lagi maaf u,u**

**.**

**I Love My Readers**

**.**

**I Love KyuMin 3**

**.**

**Sign,**

**.**

**-Yuki(YoonMingi)-**


	2. Chapter 2

**My Bodyguard is.. © 2011 by YoonMingi**

**.**

**Category : **

**Yaoi, NC-21, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, lil Angst, TwoShoot, Older!Kyu**

**Rate :**

**Untuk chapter ini M! Warning! Anak kecil minggir dulu, hati-hati terkontaminasi(?)**

**Cast :**

- **Lee Sungmin**

- **Cho Kyuhyun**

**Summary :**

**Sungmin menyadari perubahan sikap Kyuhyun yang menjadi jauh dari hari ke hari. Namun Sungmin tak tahu alasan Kyuhyun menjauhinya. Hingga ia tahu Kyuhyun sudah tak ingin bersamanya lagi.. / KyuMin / Yaoi / NC-21 / TwoShoot / Older! Kyu**

**Note : Remake-an dari arsip saya yang lama. Merasa pernah baca? Berarti itu punya saya(?) ^^**

**DON'T COPAST!**

**DON'T BE SILENT READER!**

**.**

**ENJOY ^^**

**.**

**=oO 'My Bodyguard is…' Oo=**

**.**

_"Sepertinya aku tidak bisa melanjutkan pernikahanku dengan Sungmin… Kurasa, dia bukan orang yang pantas dan tepat untukku." _

.

.

Sungmin menutup mulutnya.

Kalimat Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin tercengang. Rasanya seperti ada petir yang menyambar tepat di samping telingannya. Walaupun pembicaraan itu hanya terdengar samar dan tidak jelas. Namun Sungmin dapat merasakan ketegasan dalam kalimat Kyuhyun barusan. Sungmin tidak mungkin salah mendengar.

Mata Sungmin terasa memanas, Sungmin tidak mengerti mengapa matanya tiba tiba terasa berair. Berat dan buram.

Yang kini terpikir oleh Sungmin hanyalah perkataan Kyuhyun barusan. Kyuhyun bilang bahwa Sungmin bukan orang yang pantas untuknya? Dia bilang dia tidak ingin melanjutkan pernikahannya dengan Sungmin? Apakah benar itu semua? Seburuk itukah Sungmin dimata Kyuhyun?

Apa karena Sungmin cacat? Apa karena Sungmin lemah? Atau memang Kyuhyun yang bosan dengannya?

Sungmin segera berbalik dan hendak pergi. Dia tidak mau berlama lama ditempat ini. Dia tak peduli dengan kalimat Sungmin selanjutnya. Segera dia bawa langkahnya terburu-buru. Dengan sebelah kaki yang setengah lumpuh, sulit untuk berjalan secepat mungkin. Apalagi untuk berlari.

"Sungmin! Kau mau kemana?" Siwon berkata setengah berteriak saat melihat Sungmin dengan langkah terburu burur menuju keluar. Siwon sekilas melihat mata Sungmin yang merah dan berair sebelum sosok Sungmin menghilang dibalik pintu apartment itu.

"S—Sungmin?" Siwon diam. Dia tidak mampu untuk mengejar Sungmin. Dia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan Sungmin.

Suara pintu kamar Kyuhyun dan Donghae yang terbuka membuat Siwon mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah sana dengan tampang bingung. Kyuhyun tengah berdiri di depan pintu membalas tatapan Siwon.

"Kyu.." panggil Siwon ragu.

"A..ada apa? Kenapa? Kau menyebut nama Sungmin barusan?" Kyuhyun terlihat panik.

"Sungmin, tadi ada Sungmin. Tapi baru saja dia keluar, dia tampak.." Siwon tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya karena ragu dengan penglihatannya barusan.

"Tampak apa?" tanya Donghae yang terlihat ikut panik.

"Tampaknya dia menangis."

**.**

**=oO 'My Bodyguard is…' Oo=**

**.**

Tatapan mata Sungmin kosong. Lurus kedepan tanpa melihat titik apapun. Dihadapannya terbentang luas sungai han dengan pemandangan langit sore kota seoul.

Seindah-indahnya pemandangan ini, semenakjubkannya semua ini, ini tidak berpengaruh apapun pada Sungmin. Tatapannya masih kosong sama seperti satu jam lalu saat Sungmin memutuskan berhenti disini dan tak ingin pulang.

Meski dalam keadaan tatapan kosong, pikirannya tidak kosong. Pikirannya terus bekerja tak pernah berhenti memikirkan kejadian tadi. Hatinya terus terusan meneriakkan semua kekesalan juga kesedihan itu. Paru-parunya sesak menahan tangis. Matanya merah dan berair.

"Seharusnya sejak dulu.." suara Sungmin serak, tenggorokkannya terasa basah dan sakit.

"Seharusnya sejak dulu kau tidak usah menuruti keinginanku untuk menikahimu, seharusnya kau menolaknya bukan menerimanya.. seharusnya kau.. kau" dari sini Sungmin tidak mempu melanjutkan kata katanya. Dia tidak sanggup menerima semua kenyataan yang dia dengar.

Kyuhyun, suaminya, bahkan bilang bahwa dia tidak ingin bersama Sungmin lagi, dia tidak ingin melanjutkan hubungannya lagi. Kyuhyun berkata bahwa Sungmin bukanlah orang yang cocok dan pantas untuk Kyuhyun.

Secara tidak langsung Kyuhyun mengatakan bahwa Sungmin bukanlah orang yang pantas untuk mendampingi hidup Kyuhyun nantinya.

Secara tidak langsung Kyuhyun bilang bahwa Sungmin tidak pantas berada disampingnya sekarang.

Dan secara tidak langsung Kyuhyun bilang bahwa Kyuhyun tidak butuh sungmin.

Dia tidak ingin menikah dengan Sungmin.

Dia tidak ingin melihat wajah Sungmin lagi.

"Lalu mengapa dulu kau tidak menolak? Mengapa dulu kau menyetujuinya?"

Setetes air bening jatuh dan membasahi pipi Sungmin. Dia tidak percaya Kyuhyun berkata seperti itu. Dihadapannya, Kyuhyun adalah sosok yang baik, tidak pernah mengeluh dengan keadaan Sungmin. Apa semua itu hanya akting? Ah iya, memang Kyuhyun termasuk orang yang pandai berakting. Lalu semua yang Kyuhyun berikan pada Sungmin itu hanya akting?

Semenjak kecelakaan yang menimpa Kyuhyun dan Sungmin 6 bulan lalu, Kyuhyun malah terasa menjauh. Dan Sungmin baru menyadari barusan, maksud sikap Kyuhyun yang makin menjauh. Betapa bodohnya Sungmin selama ini tidak menyadari hal hal itu.

Kyuhyun menjauh karena ketidak sempurnaan fisik Sungmin. Mungkin Kyuhyun lelah karena harus terus terusan menjaga Sungmin yang cacat dan sangat membuatnya repot. Padahal diluar sana banyak pekerjaan yang menanti Kyuhyun untuk dikerjakan, bahkan berkali-kali lipat lebih penting dan berharga ketimbang harus mengawasi orang cacat seperti Sungmin.

Dia juga lelah karena harus terus terusan bolak-balik menuju rumah Sungmin hanya untuk sekedar bertegur sapa denga Sungmin atau mertuanya. Ditengah pekerjaan yang padat Kyuhyun masih harus melakukan hal tidak berguna seperti itu.

"Maaf, hyung. Aku tidak pernah tahu jika kau selama ini tersiksa didekatku.. mianhae." Sungmin melepaskan tangisannya. Ditutupnya wajah itu dengan kedua tangan itu. Dia tidak ingin ada yang melihatnya menangis. Setidaknya orang haru melihat keadaan Sungmin yang meski fisiknya lemah tapi batinnya kuat.

Sungmin sebisa mungkin menahan tangisnya yang semakin pecah. Namun dia tidak bisa, dia tidak kuat. Batinnya terlalu sakit untuk menyangkalnya, Sungmin tidak bisa berbohong pada dirinya sendiri. Sungmin benar-benar tersiksa. Dia butuh seseorang, dia butuh bahu seseorang untuk dijadikannya tempat menangis.

Itu Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun-lah yang biasanya dijadikan Sungmin sebagai tempat menangis. Tempat Sungmin bersandar dan menumpahkan keluh kesahnya juga curahan hatinya.

Sekarang? Sungmin bahkan tidak berharap banyak Kyuhyun mau menemuinya, manusia yang cacat dan tidak berguna. Orang yang sama sekali tidak diharapkan oleh Kyuhyun ada di dunia ini.

"Aku memang orang yang tidak tahu diri.." kalimat Sungmin terdengar merendahkan. Dia merendahkan dirinya sendiri, Sungmin merasa dia tidak tahu diri. Dia tidak tahu siapa Kyuhyun dan siapa dirinya. Dia tidak bisa membandingkan seorang superstar dengan tampan sempurna dan seorang manusia cacat. Dua buah insan yang sangat sekali berbeda, dan tidak pantas disebut pasangan, tidak pantas beriringan menyandang sebuah gelar suami istri. Itu memang sulit diterima oleh akal sehat setiap orang.

Emosi menguasai Sungmin. Apalagi saat mengingat bagaimana bodohnya dia. Sungmin sangat bodoh untuk berbangga bangga bahwa Kyuhyun adalah suaminya. Sungmin terlalu percaya diri saat sedang bersama Kyuhyun. Sungmin merasa dia malah senang diatas penderitaan orang lain, dia merasa Kyuhyun sengsara saat bersamanya.

"KAU BODOH LEE SUNGMIN!" Sungmin berteriak sekeras mungkin ke arah sungai han.

"KAU TERLALU BODOH KARENA MENGANGGAPNYA BAHAGIA SAAT BERSAMAMU!"

"KAU TERLALU BODOH KARENA SENANG DIATAS PENDERITAAN ORANG LAIN!"

"SEHARUSNYA KAU TAHU DIA ITU TIDAK SUKA PADAMU! DIA MEMBENCIMU LEE SUNGMIN!"

"KAU HANYA MANUSIA CACAT YANG TIDAK PANTAS JIKA BERSAMANYA!" nafas Sungmin terengah engah. Dadanya naik turun saat meneriakkan itu semua.

"HA.. HA.." Sungmin tertawa getir.

"Seharusnya kau mati.."

"Seharusnya kau tidak sembuh, dan seharusnya kau tidak usah menikah dengan Kyuhyun!" Sungmin merendahkan suarannya. Bibirnya bergetar menahan tangis juga sesak didadanya. Dia membekap mulut dengan tangan, menahan isakkan pilu terdengar dari mulutnya. Suaranya bahkan habis karena terlalu kencang berteriak.

Tiba tiba kepala Sungmin dilanda sakit yang hebat, kepalanya terasa berat dan berputar putar. Kakinya lemas meski badannya ditopang oleh sebuah tongkat disisi tubuh Sungmin. Matanya terasa berkunang-kunang. Sungmin mendesah merasakan pusing itu makin menjalar keseluruh sudut kepalanya.

Pemandangan senja indah di sekitar sungai han jadi berbayang-bayang. Tongkat yang diselipkan di antara tangan juga tubuhnya terjatuh bebas ke jalan. Tubuh Sungmin terhuyung kebelakang, dia kehilangan semua keseimbangannya.

Sungmin merasa akan pingsan saat itu juga dan akan segera membentur jalan.

Namun tepat sebelum tubuh Sungmin menghantam jalan, sepasang tangan menahan tubuh Sungmin. Membawa Sungmin ke pangkuannya.

Sungmin tidak sempat membuka matanya dan melihat pemilik tangan itu. Karena saat itu juga dia sudah terbawa kedalam kegelapan yang amat sangat pekat.

**.**

**=oO 'My Bodyguard is…' Oo=**

**.**

Sungmin membuka matanya dan mendapati dirinya tengah berada di sebuah kamar. Sebuah kamar bernuansa putih bersih menyambutnya hangat. Kamar yang tidak asing lagi baginya.

Tangan Sungmin meraba raba selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya. Dia baru sadar sedang berada diatas kasur dengan baju piyama putih lengkap. Sungmin menguap lebar. Direnggangkan pula tubuhnya yang sangat terasa kaku dan pegal.

"Ah.." Sungmin meringis saat kepalanya berdenyut kencang, rasa sakit kepala kemarin masih terasa berdenyut denyut sampai sekarang.

Kemarin?

Sebuah pertanyaan muncul saat kepala Sungmin sedang sakit dan pusing pusingnya.

Sungmin membelalakkan matanya, dia baru sadar sekarang dia berada di kamarnya. Sedangkan seingat Sungmin terakhir kalinya dia itu berada di pinggir sungai han. Sungmin melihat ke sekeliling kamarnya dengan panik. Dia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya setelah dia pingsan.

Hingga akhirnya Sungmin menyadari sesosok pria yang tidur disampingnya hanya dengan memakai kaus dalam putih dan celana pendek. Sungmin menatap sosok itu lekat dan dalam. Wajah pria itu tak ayal membuat Sungmin tersenyum tipis, samar, bahkan mungkin sama sekali tidak disadari oleh siapapun yang melihatnya.

Senyum itu memudar saat wajah pria yang sedang ditatapnya itu mulai bereaksi. Pria itu menggeliat dan membuka matanya perlahan. Matanya mengerjap-ngerjap sambil menatap Sungmin yang mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah lain.

"Sungmin, kau sudah bangun?" tanyanya.

Sungmin tidak menjawab, dia hanya menjawab dengan sebuah senyum samar tersembunyi.

Kyuhyun. Dia segera duduk dikasur dan menatap Sungmin dengan serius. Namun Sungmin mengabaikan tatapan itu. Meski dia tahu Kyuhyun menatapnya, Sungmin tidak bisa bertatapan dengan Kyuhyun. Dia takut menangis seperti kemarin, dia takut Kyuhyun makin jijik dekat dengan manusia lemah, cacat, dan bodoh sepertinya.

"Sungmin.. lihat aku." Perintahnya. Sungmin tidak bergeming, dia masih menatap arah lain, menghindari kontak mata langsung dengan Kyuhyun.

Hembusan nafas panjang Kyuhyun terdengar. Mau tidak mau Kyuhyun harus memaksa Sungmin untuk menatapnya. Kyuhyun meletakkan telapak tangannya di pipi Sungmin dan mengarahkan wajah Sungmin ke wajahnya. Sungmin masih tidak mau melihat Kyuhyun meski sudah berhadap hadapan langsung.

Dikecupnya bibir Sungmin lama. Membuat kelopak mata Sungmin membulat sempurna. Dia tidak percaya Kyuhyun menciumnya. Dihadapannya Kyuhyun terlihat memejamkan matanya, menikmati bibir Sungmin.

Didorong dada Kyuhyun agar bibirnya bisa lepas dari bibirnya. Namun Kyuhyun malah memegang erat kedua tangan itu. Sebagai balasannya, Kyuhyun malah mendorong tengkuk Sungmin agar ciumannya semakin dalam.

Mereka diam.

Berdua di dalam keheningan juga ciuman itu. Tidak ada tautan lidah, tidak ada gigitan bibir. Hanya ciuman manis, lembut dan lama.

Wajah Kyuhyun tepat dihadapan Sungmin, membuat Sungmin mau tidak mau harus melihatnya. Sejenak Sungmin merasa nyaman menatap wajah yang sedang terpejam itu. Damai dan tentram rasanya. Dia ingin Kyuhyun terus seperti ini..

Tapi Sungmin tahu, Kyuhyun hanya ingin menenangkan Sungmin. Bukan bermaksud lebih. Kyuhyun hanya menciumnya sebatas karena kasihan melihat Sungmin pingsan kemarin. Kyuhyun hanya kasian dan tidak ada perasaan cinta apapun untuknya.

"Lepaskan hyung.. tolong." Lirih Sungmin diantara ciuman itu. Air mata sudah menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Namun Kyuhyun tidak bergerak, dia tetap menciumnya tanpa peduli apapun yang dikatakan oleh Sungmin.

Sungmin menahan amarah juga rasa kesal didada. Emosinya tersulut saat melihat Kyuhyun yang terus diam. Kyuhyun terlihat tidak bisa menjawab apapun, Kyuhyun terlihat lemah.

Dengan keras Sungmin mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun hingga ciuman mereka terlepas. Air mata menganak di kedua pipinya. Nafasnya terengah-engah.

Kyuhyun kaget, tidak biasanya Sungmin bertingkah kasar seperti ini. Sungmin adalah orang yang lembut dan tidak pernah berbuat kasar. Namun baru saja Sungmin mendorongnya hingga hampir terpental jatuh kebawah kasur. Ini bukan Sungmin.

"Su-Sungmin? Wae?"

"Kenapa hyung menciumku hah!? Apa sebegitu bencikah hyung padaku hingga melakukannya?! Apakah seburuk itu aku di matamu? Apa sehina itukah aku di hadapanmu hingga kau bisa mencium ku seenaknya?!" bentak Sungmin.

Kyuhyun diam. Dia terkesiap mendapati gertakan amarah dari Sungmin. Sungmin menangis sejadi-jadinya tidak peduli dengan tatapan Kyuhyun. Dia bahkan tidak mengerti arti tatapan itu untuknya, apa itu tatapan kesal, benci, marah, atau jijik, dia tidak mengerti. Karena semua air mata menutupi kejelasan pandangannya.

"Jawab hyung, kumohon. Jika memang kau benci padaku, kau bisa bilang, kau bisa terus terang. Jika kau jijik dan tidak mau hidup bersamaku lagi, katakan saja. Jika kau lelah bersamaku, ungkapkan itu semua. Jika kau tidak mau menikah denganku, kau tinggal bilang, kita bisa bercerai saat ini juga.." ungkap Sungmin dengan berderai air mata. Suaranya bergetar menahan tangis supaya tidak meledak-ledak seperti kemarin.

"Lebih baik kau berkata jujur padaku dari pada harus berbicara seperti itu di belakang! Aku benci padamu hyung!"

"Sungmin, maksudmu apa?"

"Kau tidak usah berpura-pura lupa, kau tidak usah pura-pura tidak tahu. Kau bilang sendiri kan bahwa kau tidak ingin hidup bersamaku, kau bilang aku tidak pantas bersama denganmu, kau bilang bahwa kau tidak ingin lagi melanjutkan pernikahan ini kan? Kalau memang begitu kita bisa cerai, jika kau mau.." dengan berat hati Sungmin mengatakan bahwa dia ingin cerai dengan Kyuhyun, yang pada kenyataannya dia tidak ingin. Tapi bagaimanapun juga Kyuhyun tidak bahagia saat bersamanya, Kyuhyun tidak mau berada didekatnya. Dan kebahagiaan Kyuhyun ada ketika Sungmin jauh darinya. Sungmin rela, sangat rela. Dia tidak masalah jika Kyuhyun tidak mau bersamanya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis.

"Min, pasti kau mendengar kata-kataku kemarin? Iya kan?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin membalas pertanyaan itu dengan anggukan kepala singkat.

"Kau benar, kau memang bukan orang yang pantas untukku." Ucap Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tertawa paksa, "Ha.. ha.. Ya, aku memang bukan orang yang pantas untukmu, aku memang cacat, bodoh, tidak sempurna. Kau bisa meminta cerai padaku, dan aku akan mengabulkannya!" ucap Sungmin ketus.

"Kau memang orang yang tidak pantas untukku bukan karena kau cacat, bukan karena kau bodoh atau pun tidak sempurna. Aku bilang tidak bisa bersamamu bukan karena aku tidak mencintaimu, bukan karena aku tidak mau bersamamu, Min. Kau belum mendengar kelanjutan kalimatku, kau belum tahu semua alasannya." Kyuhyun mengusap lembut pipi Sungmin, mencoba meredakan isak tangis yang keluar dari istrinya tersebut.

"Lalu apa? Kau bosan denganku? Kau sudah mendapatkan orang lain yang lebih sempurna? Kau ingin pergi karena orang itu? Begitu maksudmu?!"

"Hey bodoh, kau belum tau alasanku, jadi jangan mengira yang tidak tidak sebelum aku menjelaskannya." Ucap Kyuhyun tegas.

Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya dalam. Dia terlalu sakit untuk melihat wajah orang yang dicintainya itu.

"Aku merasa kau tidak pantas menjadi istriku bukan karena kau tidak sempurna, tapi aku lah yang tidak sempurna.. aku sebagai suami tidak bisa menjagamu, aku hampir membuatmu mati di kecelakaan 6 bulan lalu. Aku tidak bisa melayanimu sebagai suami, melayani semua kebutuhanmu—" Kyuhyun menatap bola mata Sungmin dalam, matanya menyiratkan kesedihan yang amat sangat.

"Aku hanya bisa kerja, kerja, dan kerja tanpa bisa berada disisimu, mendampingi setiap langkahmu. Bahkan saat kau membutuhkan seorang pendamping untuk melindungimu, aku hanya bisa melindungimu selama tidak lebih dari 3 jam. Justru orang lain yang menjagamu, bukan aku. Aku merasa tidak berguna saat kau membutuhkanku, tapi aku malah pergi untuk kerjaan. Aku bodyguardmu tapi tidak pernah menjagamu. Aku bodyguardmu tapi malah membuatmu terluka—" Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya saat menyadari Sungmin menatapnya dengan tatapan terkejut.

"Aku tahu kau sering menangis karena tidak bisa melihatku. Aku tahu kau selalu sedih saat aku pergi bekerja dan tidak bisa disampingmu. Aku tahu kau marah saat melihatku berduaan dengan wanita lain di tv atau show, meskipun hanya sekedar akting. Aku tahu kau sering menangis karena aku.. karena aku kau menderita. Aku bukan orang yang pantas menjadi suamimu."

"Apa itu pantas disebut seorang suami?" Kyuhyun menyelesaikan semua kalimatnya. Matanya kembali menatap Sungmin dengan sorot penuh penyesalan.

"Sekarang, aku yang harus mengatakannya.. apa kau mau bercerai denganku? Jika kau memang menderita dekat denganku, kau bisa bilang. Dan aku akan menceraikanmu sekarang juga." Kyuhyun tersenyum getir, matanya menunjukan ekspresi kesedihan juga penyesalan secara bersamaan.

Ditundukkan kepalanya dalam. "Bahkan untuk menatapmu dan menyentuh tubuhmu saja aku malu.. aku seharusnya tidak menciummu tadi."

"Hyung.." Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dihadapannya dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Jadi selama ini Kyuhyun bukan menjauhinya karena Sungmin itu cacat?

Sungmin didera perasaan bersalah yang amat sangat. Dia sudah mengira yang tidak tidak tentang Kyuhyun. Padahal semua maksud Kyuhyun itu sangat jauh dari perkiraannya. Dia sama sekali tidak menyangka jika Kyuhyun itu merasa malu saat berada didekatnya. Dia tidak tahu maksud Kyuhyun menjauhinya hanya karena merasa bersalah atas kejadian 6 bulan lalu.

Kejadian enam bulan lalu? Itu bukan kecelakaan yang disengaja, itu semua murni kecelakaan, meski yang mengalami luka paling parah itu Sungmin. Lagipula Sungmin juga tidak pernah marah dengan Kyuhyun, dia tidak pernah menyalahkan siapapun penyebabnya.

"Hyung aku minta maaf, aku tidak tahu maksudmu seperti itu.. a–aku—"

"—Tidak apa apa," potong Kyuhyun. "Kau tidak salah, akulah yang salah."

"Hyung.." Sungmin menangis lagi. Dihapusnya air mata itu dan segera menerjang Kyuhyun dengan ciumannya. Kyuhyun membelalakkan matanya menerima terjangan juga ciuman tiba tiba itu dari Sungmin.

Tapi Kyuhyun tidak mengeluh, dia menikmati Sungmin mencium bibirnya. Menikmati tiap lekuk bibir Sungmin yang bermain di bibirnya. Merasakan manis bibir yang beberapa bulan ini hampir tak pernah ia sentuh lagi. Merasakan ketulusan juga kejujuran yang mengalir kental lewat ciuman manis itu.

Digigitnya bibir bawah Sungmin membuat Sungmin meringis, gigitan itu cukup kencang dan membekas warna merah. Kyuhyun mulai berani menjulurkan lidahnya, memasukkan lidahnya ke rongga mulut itu agar bisa menjelajah lebih dalam lagi.

Sungmin hanya pasrah saat Kyuhyun mulai membawa Sungmin jauh kepelukannya. Lidah Kyuhyun dengan lihai menjilati seluruh rongga dalam mulut Sungmin. Lidah mereka bertautan, saling beradu menimbulkan kecipak saliva di antara mereka. Kyuhyun menekan tengkuk Sungmin sehingga ciuman mereka makin dalam dan hangat.

Mereka berdua hanyut dalam emosi juga lautan perasaan yang mereka ciptakan. Kyuhyun terus saja menyerang tubuh mungil Sungmin dengan ciumannya, tak peduli bahwa mungkin ini sudah lewat batas dari yang biasa mereka lakukan. Ia terlalu mencintai pria manis ini hingga tak ingin melepasnya. Ia ingin menyentuh dan merasakan semua yang seharusnya sudah jadi miliknya sejak dulu. Salahkan keadaan yang membuatnya tak dapat menahan diri untuk berbuat lebih jauh.

"Nghh~" entah siapa yang memulai, tapi kini posisinya Kyuhyun sudah beradai di atas tubuh Sungmin. Sedikit menindihnya dan menggesek gesekan pelan dadanya dengan dada Sungmin. Membuat Sungmin melenguh pelan di antara ciuman itu.

Sungmin mengalungkan lengannya di leher sang suami. Tangannya dengan liar mulai meremas helaian rambut kecoklatan itu seakan ingin Kyuhyun terus menambah dalam intensitas ciuman panas mereka. Saliva mereka yang sudah bersatu kini tak tertampung lagi sehingga mengalir sampai ke dagu.

Ciuman Kyuhyun kini turun ke leher istrinya, menjilatnya sedikit lalu menghisap-hisap sehingga menimbulkan warna kemerahan di leher putih itu. Benda kenyal itu terus menjilati leher jenjang Sungmin, sesekali digigitnya leher itu membuat Sungmin memekik kecil. Tanda kepemilikan kini sudah banyak terlihat menghiasi leher putih susu milik Sungmin.

"Eunghh.."

Tangan Kyuhyun bahkan tidak diam saja, kini tangannya mulai membelai selangkangan Sungmin yang masih tertutup celana, membuat Sungmin makin menggila dengan sentuhan sentuhan Kyuhyun pada tubuhnya. Tangan Kyuhyun lainnya mencoba melepaskan satu persatu kancing baju yang melekat di tubuh Sungmin.

Dan Sungmin menyadari itu, namun Sungmin tidak memberontak, dia menikmati pergesekan baju yang di buka dengan nipple pink kecoklatan miliknya yang kini sudah benar benar tegang.

"Ahhh~ kyuhh hyungh.. eunghhh" Sungmin mendesah hebat saat bibir Kyuhyun mengecup nipplenya berkali kali, lidah itu mulai bermain di atas nipplenya, menjilat jilat dengan gerakan memutar dan menghisap kuat nipple itu, disertai gigitan gigitan kecil. Basah saliva Kyuhyun yang membasahi dada Sungmin.

"Annhhh… nghhh.." Sungmin memejamkan matanya saat dirasa tangan Kyuhyun yang lain bermain di nipple satunya. Menangkupkan jempol dan telunjuknya di nipple itu serta mencubit cubit nipple itu pelan. Sungmin menggeliat pasrah menerima.

Kyuhyun yang mendengar istrinya mendesah hebat makin membuat libidonya naik, celananya yang sudah sesak makin sesak saat dirinya dengan sengaja menggesek-gesekan selangkangan mereka.

"Minh sshh." Sebuah desahan akhirnya lolos dari bibir sexy itu. Dengan lincah dia segera menanggalkan seluruh pakaian yang tersisa di bagian bawah tubuh Sungmin dan seluruh tubuhnya. Membuat mereka berdua berada dalam keadaan telanjang dengan junior yang sudah sangat tegang ditambah lelehan pre cum diujungnya.

Wajah Sungmin memanas dan bersemu saat melihat pemandangan itu, ditambah Kyuhyun yang kini menatapnya dengan tatapan lapar.

"Min, bolehkah aku—?" Kyuhyun menatap lekat bola mata Sungmin menyiratkan permintaan izin untuk melanjutkan kegiatan mereka ke tahap yang lebih lagi.

Sebuah anggukan singkat disertai dengan semburat merah di kedua pipi Sungmin sudah menjawab pertanyaan itu. Ia benar-benar malu.

Kyuhyun tidak tahan melihatnya. Diciuminya pipi itu bertubi tubi hingga berakhir di bibir Sungmin. Kyuhyun tersenyum saat mendapati wajah di hadapannya yang begitu sempurna, ia sangat mengagumi setiap lekukan wajah itu. Dia begitu mencintainya.

Segera Kyuhyun sedikit merendahkan tubuhnya hingga kepalanya tepat berada di hadapan selangkangan Sungmin. Dilebarkan kedua paha itu hingga dengan jelas Kyuhyun dapat melihat hole kemerahan dan menggoda milik istrinya tersebut, Kyuhyun menelan salivanya susah payah.

Kyuhyun meraba belahan bokong Sungmin pelan sambil jarinya bermain main di permukaan hole itu. Tangan satunya meremas remas bongkahan bulat itu gemas.

"Ngahhh.. ahhh~" Sungmin menggeliat lagi saat dirasa sebuah benda kenyal, basah, dan licin bermain main di permukaan hole-nya. Lidah Kyuhyun bergerak membasahi permukaan hole itu, kadang benda kenyal itu sedikit menusuk nusuk. Memaksa hole itu agar terbuka lebih lebar sedikit demi sedikit.

"Aakkhh!" Sungmin memekik cukup kencang saat dirasa 2 jari Kyuhyun yang masuk tiba-tiba tanpa pemberitahuan. Kyuhyun menghentikan gerakan tangannya, dia membiarkan otot otot kaku Sungmin terbiasa dengan benda aneh di dalam sana.

Sungmin meringis dan menahan rintihannya yang akan terdengar memilukan, dicobanya untuk menghapus rasa sakit itu. Dia merasa gejolak aneh saat Kyuhyun kembali menggerakkan jarinya. Aneh karena sebuah benda asing masuk ke tubuhnya makin dalam, bergerak, bermain, menekan, menggelitik, serta menusuk nusuk tempat yang membuat Sungmin makin bergetar hebat dan mendesahkan nama Kyuhyun kencang.

Kyuhyun menambahkan satu lagi jarinya, sedikit memaksa jari itu agar bisa masuk sepenuhnya ke dalam tubuh hangat milik Sungmin. Jari jari itu kembali bergerak memutar, makin berusaha melebarkan dinding hole Sungmin, mencari sesuatu yang dapat membuat Sungmin makin mendesah keenakan.

"Aahhh! Kyunniehh~ nghhh.. ahhh~" Sungmin mendesahkan nama Kyuhyun dengan begitu menggoda. Kyuhyun berhasil menyentuh prostat Sungmin telak, menusuk prostat itu berkali kali. Dan Sungmin tak pernah bisa menahan hasratnya untuk mendesah.

Jari-jari Kyuhyun sudah tertarik keluar. Sungmin tampak mengerang kecewa saat tubuh bagian bawahnya terasa kosong dan hampa. Namun erangan kekecewaan Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun menyeringai. Dia meraih junior Sungmin dan mengocoknya pelan.

"Ahhh~" kembali desahan Sungmin keluar begitu saja.

Sebuah benda besar terasa menggesek permukaan hole Sungmin. Sungmin melirik sedikit ke arah selangkangannya dan mendapati Kyuhyun tengah memposisikan junior besar miliknya, siap untuk memasuki tubuh Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menekan nekan kecil permukaan hole itu dengan juniornya membuat Sungmin terkikik geli. "Cepat hyung~" pinta Sungmin agak merengek. Kyuhyun terkekeh, Sungmin tampak benar-benar bernafsu saat ini. Terlihat jelas dari wajah Sungmin yang merah dengan keringat yang mengucur deras di pelipisnya.

"Aaakkhhh!" Sungmin memekik kencang saat kepala junior Kyuhyun memasuki tubuh ketatnya. Panas menjalar hampir ke seluruh bagian tubuhnya saat benda itu terasa menggesek gesek rektumnya. Benda itu terlalu besar, Kyuhyun masih berusaha mendorong juniornya. Kyuhyun terus mendorongnya kuat sambil menghentakan pinggulnya kencang.

"Pelan! Urghh!" Sungmin terus merintih menahan sakit, badannya melengkung merasakan benda itu makin cepat masuk ke dalam tubuhnya. Terus didorong hingga benda itu tertanam dalam di sana.

Sungmin menggeliat tak nyaman sambil terus meringis merasakan panas juga perih dinding rektumnya yang bergesekan dengan milik Kyuhyun. Tubuhnya terasa penuh oleh benda yang berdenyut-denyut dibawah sana.

Kyuhyun mulai bergerak, perlahan dan bertahap. Tak ingin sedikitpun membuat Sungmin-nya kesakitan dan terluka. Meski ia harus meringis menahan miliknya yang dijepit begitu kuat oleh dinding rektum Sungmin.

Ia bergerak lagi, memasukkan miliknya yang sangat mengeras makin dalam hingga sepenuhnya terbenam dalam tubuh Sungmin. Mencari titik yang dapat membuat Sungmin merasakan kenikmatan dalam hubungan tubuh ini.

"Urgghh! Aahhh!" Sungmin membelalakkan mata, Ia mendesah keras saat ujung junior Kyuhyun berhasil menusuk prostatnya telak. Sungmin tak bisa berbohong bahwa kini dia menikmati bagaimana pergerakan Kyuhyun yang keluar masuk dari lubangnya. Hingga ia tak sadar sudah mengerang dan mendesah memanggil nama Kyuhyun.

"Ahhh~ l-lagi hyungh.. nghh!"

Kyuhyun menyeringai. Yang ia dengan bukan lagi desah kesakitan, namun desah kenikmatan dan permohonan agar ia makin cepat menggerakan tubuhnya. Kyuhyun memaju-mundurkan tubuhnya makin cepat, mengeluar-masukkan miliknya kasar dan dengan sengaja menumbuk titik kejut Sungmin hingga sang empu terlonjak-lonjak seiring dengan brutalnya gerakan tubuh Kyuhyun.

Tangan Kyuhyun tak diam, ia membelai perut Sungmin hingga berakhir di kejantanan Sungmin yang sudah sangat tegang. Diremasnya benda itu sambil memainkan jemarinya di lubang kecil yang berada disana.

"Ahhh! Hyungie~ unghh.." Sungmin kembali menggeliat, tangannya menggapai leher Kyuhyun dan mengalungkan lengannya disana. Ia meremas helaian rambut Kyuhyun melampiaskan sesuatu yang begitu membuatnya ketagihan.

"L-lagi hyungh.. ughhh! L-lebih.. dalamhh.. ahhh~"

Kyuhyun makin mempercepat gerakan tubuhnya. Ia mengeluarkan miliknya hingga tersisa ujung kepalanya, dan mendorong sekali hentak hingga langsung mengenai titik sensitif Sungmin. Sungmin menjerit saat Kyuhyun melakukan itu berulangkali, ia hanya mendongak pasrah menikmati tusukkan milik Kyuhyun di dalam tubuhnya yang begitu memabukkan. Ia mendesah, mengerang, juga merinding merasakan kasarnya permukaan milik Kyuhyun bergesekan dengan tubuhnya.

Tubuh Sungmin bergetar, pandangannya mulai mengabur saat sesuatu memaksa keluar dari dalam tubuhnya. Tangannya makin kuat meremas rambut Kyuhyun ketika dirasa ada yang ingin melesak keluar dan Sungmin tidak dapat menahannya lagi.

"Aaahhhh!" Sungmin kembali menjerit bersamaan dengan cairan yang keluar dari tubuhnya, mengotori perutnya juga Kyuhyun. Sungmin mengatur nafas, tubuhnya melemas setelah mengalami orgasme terbaik dalam hidupnya.

Ia merasakan tubuh Kyuhyun yang masih keluar masuk dari lubangnya, membuat Sungmin kembali mengerang pelan. Matanya terpejam menikmati sisa-sisa orgasme dan pergerakan Kyuhyun di bawah sana.

Hingga ia mendengar Kyuhyun yang mendesah melirihkan nama Sungmin seiring dengan cairan hangat memenuhi tubuhnya. Sungmin tersenyum kecil, merasakan tangan Kyuhyun merengkuh tubuhnya dan membawa Sungmin ke dalam pelukan hangat itu.

**.**

**=oO 'My Bodyguard is…' Oo=**

**.**

"Jadi, apa barusan itu tanda perpisahan?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mendesis tidak terima. "Kau gila? Tentu saja tidak! Aku tidak mau berpisah denganmu, hyung. Bisakah kau mengerti?"

"Aku mengerti, tapi jika kau didekatku, kau akan menderita dan sedih.. dan—"

Kalimat Kyuhyun berhenti saat merasa benda lembut membungkam mulutnya. Bibir Sungmin kini tengah berada di bibir Kyuhyun dan membuat Kyuhyun menghentikan semua kata-katanya.

"Aku tidak pernah bilang bahwa aku sedih, aku tidak pernah bilang kalau aku menderita, aku tidak pernah bilang hyung. Kau jangan menyalahkan dirimu terus! Justru aku sedih saat tidak bersamamu!" Ucap Sungmin kencang. Dia kesal Kyuhyun terus terusan menyalahkan diri.

"Sungmin—"

"—Jangan berbuat seperti itu lagi, justru karena kau berbuat seperti itu, menjauhiku tanpa alasan, malah membuahku sedih."

"Mianhae, aku minta maaf karena saat kau dalam keadaan seperti ini aku malah menjauhimu. Bukannya berada disampingmu.." ucap Kyuhyun penuh penyesalan. Dia baru mengerti kesalahannya, dia baru tau semua yang dilakukannya—menjauhi Sungmin—itu tidak akan membuat Sungmin bahagia, justru sebaliknya. Dan tentu saja di sisi lain dia merasa bahagia karena akhirnya bisa bersama Sungmin lagi, dia tidak perlu menjauhi Sungmin, dia hanya perlu didekat Sungmin agar Sungmin bahagia.

"Hyung, kau ada bukan untuk menjadi bodyguardku, kau ada untuk menjadi suamiku. Bodyguard dan suami itu berbeda tugas, bodyguard hanya memiliki keharusan mendampingi & menjaga. Dan suami mempunyai tugas menjaga & mencintai, cukup menjagaku juga mencintai dari jauh saja aku sudah senang hyung. Dan berjanjilah agar jangan menjauhiku tanpa alasan yang jelas."

"Tentu, aku berjanji, aku tidak akan menjauhimu lagi. Dan aku janji jika ada masalah atau apapun itu, kita harus menyelesaikannya bersama, sebagai sepasang suami istri." Kata Kyuhyun mantap. Sungmin tersenyum, diciumnya singkat pipi Kyuhyun.

"Gomawo Hyung~"

"Sungmin?"

"Hm?"

"Saranghae.."

**.**

**=oO 'My Bodyguard is…' Oo=**

**.**

**.**

**~END~**

**.**

**Iya saya tahu ff saya ini alay u,u saya aja geli, ganyangka saya pernah bikin kaya ginian dulu… **

**Um, sebenernya ini mau dibikin ada series-nya gitu, beda judul beda konflik tapi tokoh, dan latar ceritanya sama. Dan nanti bakal saya ubah jadi mpreg. Tapi.. *lirik utang ff* nanti dulu ajalah, utang saya masih numpuk -,_- dan soal nc, udah saya tahu, ini ga hot sama sekali. Mianhae u,u**

**Oh iya, alamat wp saya ganti ._. hehe alamatnya jadi ' bunnybunnybear. wordpress. com ' (hilangkan spasi) silahkan berkunjung yaa *promosi. Dan untuk 'look at me' saya ga janji bakal publish dalam waktu dekat, belum saya sentuh sama sekali, sekata dua kata juga belom ditulis hehe**

**Yang minta happy ending :p tuh~ udah saya kasih ya hehe. Yang ngatain Kyuhyun jahat(?) tuh udah saya buktiin ya kalo Kyuhyun ga jahat xD hanya ada missunderstanding *halah,**

**Thanks to:**

**Princess Pumkins ELF, Guest, nova137, Park Min Rin, Lovesungminppa, ria, winecouple, wulandarydesy, HeeKitty, ndah. ddocghiel1 , RianaClouds, sitapumpkinelf, motochika28, Park Ha Mi, Yefah Joyers Clouds, Fishy kece, Guest, Lee hyun soo, ChoiShinYang, Diant elfsha, Chowina, MissELFVIP, ****namikazeuzumaki. kushina**, hyuknie, **ayyu. annisa. 1**, Oshela, 137Line, upin ipin, Dina LuvKyumin, babyCHO, thiafumings, adindapranatha, Miinalee, Cho Na Na, mmillo, AnieJOY'ers, ririn chubby, yeminmine, Kanaya, pumpkinsparkyumin, reaRelf, cho dizma joyer, poutyming137, annie1984lee, zoldyk, Choi Yuan, nikyunmin, Maximumelf, reva kyuminelf, **dhae. joon** , TOTOMATO, coffeewie137, fishyank, kyuminjoy, kyutamins, aidafuwafuwa, Key heart, Mariels25, Zahra Amelia, paprikapumpkin, Chikyumin, DedeKyuMinJOYers, riesty137, I was a Dreamer, sissy, SazkiaSiwonestELF, sitara1083, Park Minnie, **adinda. sungmin** , minniehaekyu, Akita Fisayu, kyuloveminsujujungeunsungelf, bebek, ChanMoody, HARABEOJI, Miyoori29, evilpumpkin, Cholee137, ChoKyunnie, Kuchiki Hirata, lia, & Silent Reader yang saya cintai

**Bagi yang merasa cinta KyuMin silahkan me-review :p hayo mana jejaknya? Kkkk**

**.**

**DON'T COPAST!**

**DON'T BE SILENT READER!**

**.**

**I Love My Readers**

**I Love KYUMIN**

**.**

**Sign,**

**-Yuki(YoonMingi)-**


End file.
